According to the Helmholtz-Kohlrausch effect, brightness of a display depends on factors such as luminance and chroma. Furthermore, brightness increases as chroma increases at a fixed luminance.
A YCbCr (or YUV) color model is a color model that is commonly used in many digital video systems. Color is represented with ordered triplet components in aYCbCr color space. Y represents a luminance component, Cb represents a blue-difference chroma component, and Cr represents a red-difference chroma component. U and V in YUV represent two chrominance components. YUV and Y′UV are used for color encoding of color information in television (TV) systems and YCbCr is used for encoding of color information suitable for video and still images. Here, Y′ represents luma.
Color images are processed in computers. Processed color images are displayed by displays. When the resolution of displays and the brightness of pixels in the displays increase, the power consumption of the displays increases.